


Les amants d'un jour

by MuchOTPSuchShips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuchOTPSuchShips/pseuds/MuchOTPSuchShips
Summary: Song fic based on the song Les amants d'un jour by Edith Piaf, heavyy angst.Lena and Kara are lovers that can't be, so for their last night together they rent a hotel room.Written from the perspective of a waitressAlso also, I know it's got almost zero words but I tried to write a poem in prose so that explains it so please give it a shot
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Les amants d'un jour

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously this is major angst but with a shit ton of implied love, also I highly recommend listening to the song even if you don't understand it because just the music gets me to cry everytime

_I’m wiping the glasses in the back of the bar_   


_I have too much to do to be able to dream_

  


They came in holding hands

The blonde asked for a roof

Under which they could love

  


While the brunette looked at her

Like she was the sun

  


I showed them to the room

With its yellowed wallpaper

  


Still holding hands

Both looked amazed

  


That's where I left them

With love in their eyes

  


That's where we found them

In each other's arms

  


The lovers of one day

  


I still remember

How bad it hurt me

  


They came in hand in hand

And left arm in arm

  


The blond on her back

Holding the brunette on top close

  


Hoping to love

A love they could not live

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and sorry it's so short


End file.
